Un Venezuelensii en Nueva York
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un mago venezuelensii recién migrado a Minnesota debe cumplir algunas diligencias, incluso ante el liderazgo mágico estadounidense, en un relato que se inscribe en la "Magia Venezuelensii", pero incorporado a una "nueva" expansión: la "Magia Americana" o "Adanvdo", creada por Salima Zue Uchiha; secuela de "Mágicos Ancestrales". Portada (c) Gonzalokenny en Devianart


Un Venezuelensii en Nueva York (1)

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._ _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii,**_ _pero incorporado a una "nueva" expansión: la_ _ **Magia Americana o "Adanvdo"**_ _ **(2)**_

* * *

 _Minneapolis, MN, lunes 5 de febrero de 2018, 8:35 p.m. (hora local)_

 _Frank_ Hernández estaba todavía meditando sobre ese extraño sueño del cual Esperanza, su esposa, lo despertó en la mañana, a pesar de haber escuchado la alarma de su teléfono. _¿Fue realmente un sueño? ¿O más bien fue un viaje astral a otro tiempo?_ Recordaba que Andreína, su hermana, le había contado que había tenido un viaje similar cuando recibió la Magia Antigua, pero no había sido tan extenso como lo que él había vivido.

Esperanza lo veía reflexionar, viendo sin ver la televisión mientras cargaba a María de Lourdes, su hija menor. Por eso le dijo, mientras le acercaba un vaso de jugo de naranja:

—Amor, ¿por qué no hablas con tu hermana?

—¿Ah? —reaccionó sorprendido en sus cavilaciones—, ¿de qué?

—De lo que soñaste anoche, por supuesto.

—Bueno, verdad que sí… Ayúdame con la niña, para llamarla.

Luego de que Esperanza llamara a María de Lourdes, _Frank_ tomó su teléfono y activó una videollamada por _WhatsApp._ Varios repiques más tarde, la alegre imagen de su hermana contestaba al otro extremo:

—¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo te va en Minnesota?

—¡Hola, Andreína! ¡Bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina! Bueno, ahí vamos…

—¿Y eso?

—Verg, demasiado frío, tanto que María de Lourdes ha estado con problemas respiratorios, mucha tos. Francisquito se ha estado adaptando un poco mejor.

—¡Ah, broma, vale! ¡Espero que mejore pronto! ¿Y la cuñada?

—Aquí está, te manda saludos. ¿Y ustedes por allá?

—Bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina… Bueno, luchando, tú sabes como estamos por acá; los niños bien, los morochos siempre preguntan por sus primos.

—Me imagino… Mira, te estaba llamando porque quería contarte algo, un sueño to'loco que tuve anoche y esta mañana… —y le resumió, de alguna manera, lo vivido. Al terminar, Andreína, con el ceño fruncido, le indicó:

—Wow… Eso me parece un viaje astral… Me recuerda el que viví en Madrid.

—Por eso te pregunto.

—Espera —la bruja miró hacia un lado, inclinó la cabeza, y luego comentó—… Se me acerca un espíritu… Es nuestro abuelo; me dice que sí, viajaste en espíritu a un tiempo pasado, donde viste a nuestra corte vikinga, o al menos a algunos _—_ _Frank_ sólo asentía en silencio—… Ajá… me dice que te quedes tranquilo, que lo que pasó es que ustedes están representando a nuestra familia en su territorio, y es la forma de darles la bienvenida; que no lo hicieron antes porque tenías que ocuparte de instalar a la familia, pero que ahora sí puedes llevar nuestra tradición a esas tierras.

—Eso te iba a decir, Andreína… Aquí no está para nada fácil conseguir tabacos, al menos no están tan a la mano.

—Tranquilo… El abuelo te manda a decir que si tienes que cambiar el tabaco por otro medio de lectura, no vas a tener problemas.

—Sí, estaba pensando en aprender a leer las cartas.

—Así me dice el abuelo, que vas a regresar a nuestras raíces. Me dice que Hernando, nuestro ancestro español, era un avezado lector de cartas del tarot.

—Wow —esta vez fue Esperanza la que se sorprendió.

—Sí, bueno, voy a tener que ver…

—El abuelo te manda la bendición y te dice que te cuides en el viaje… ¿Cuál viaje? ¿A dónde vas? —tanto Andreína por la videollamada, como Esperanza a su lado, veían a Frank extrañadas.

—Ah, ah, nada; tengo que ir a Nueva York por lo que queda de semana, a la oficina del banco, porque quieren una segunda evaluación de una situación con unos pagos de la municipalidad; y bueno, tú sabes, tengo que cuidar el puesto…

—Mmmmmm, entiendo —mencionó Esperanza, al mismo tiempo que Andreína.

—Sí, bueno, ¿qué más me queda? —suspiró Frank. Su hermana siguió:

—Bueno, hermano, cuídate; cuando quieras, hablamos.

—Dale, hermana; salúdame a papá y a mamá.

Cuando se cortó la llamada, Frank volvió a suspirar y le dijo a su esposa.

—Sabía que había algo que tenía que comentarte; era eso, que en el banco me pidieron que viajara a la sede en Nueva York mañana temprano.

—Ok… ¿Y vas a estar toda la semana?

—Espero que no, pero según es lo más seguro. Menos mal que el banco me va a pagar el hospedaje. De paso, junto con las instrucciones —comentó mientras se levantaba a buscar el maletín en el cual guardaba algunos documentos—, me dieron una hoja adicional, mira —extrajo un folio del maletín y se lo acercó a Esperanza, quien leyó que en perfecto inglés decía, palabras más o menos, que "se le invitaba a dirigirse a las oficinas del Departamento de Magia de los Estados Unidos, (3) en el 405 de Lexington Ave, New York; en los sótanos del Edificio Chrysler; (4) para legalizar su residencia y condición mágica, tanto suya como de sus acompañantes", lo que la sorprendió, y mucho más cuando vio su nombre y el de sus dos hijos.

—¡Uy! ¿Y cuando te llegó esta carta?

—Hoy mismo, amor —respondió Frank—, me estaba esperando en mi escritorio, un sobre en blanco con sólo mi nombre y la dirección de la oficina, y cuando lo agarré mostró los logotipos del Departamento de Magia… Apenas me desocupe de lo del banco pasaré por allá… Vamos a dormir, amor, mañana va a ser un día largo; tengo que pasar por la oficina para buscar el pasaje y los papeles que tengo que llevarme —un nuevo suspiro, mientras el brujo se estiraba, demostró el cansancio que arrastraba, tanto por lo vívido de su viaje astral, como por el cúmulo de emociones vividas en el día.

* * *

 _Frank_ no creía la suerte que había tenido. Cuando llegó a Nueva York el martes, tenía supuesto que la revisión que haría en la oficina local del _USBank,_ en la mítica Quinta Avenida, con la Calle 40 Oeste, relacionada a unas operaciones de seguros emitidos a favor de la Municipalidad de la ciudad, le tendrían ocupado toda la semana. Pero, por suerte (o cosa de magia, lo que ya no le extrañaba), ya estaba desocupado ese jueves en la tarde

— _Pues esto es todo, jefe_ —le indicó en inglés a su supervisor local, luego de entregarle una carpeta con algunos documentos—. _Desde mi punto de vista, el problema fue simplemente un error en la asignación de las partidas en el sistema administrativo; pero los recursos están y las solicitudes también, en lo que se reubiquen donde corresponde, queda listo._

— _¡Qué bueno, Hernández!_ —exclamó el supervisor, un "NewYorrican" llamado Peter Rodríguez, mientras hojeaba los documentos en la carpeta—. _Y ya que tendrá un día libre en la ciudad, ¿tiene algo pensado?_ —y en un tono jocoso, repreguntó—. _¿Un poco de diversión?_

— _No creo, jefe, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias, y menos mal que podré hacerlas mañana._

— _Mmmm… Entiendo_ —Rodríguez verificó que la puerta de la oficina estuviera cerrada, y en un tono misterioso le preguntó, en un español con fuerte acento caribeño—: ¿en el USDoM? — _Frank_ no pudo reprimir la sorpresa, tanto por el acento español como por la mención directa al Departamento de Magia. El supervisor le dio cumplida respuesta—. Tranquilo, Hernández, yo sé que también es mago. Y en eso el Departamento es muy quisquilloso…

—Emmmm… Si, bueno… Es que me sorprendió, jefe.

—No lo dudo; parece que estos días ha estado de sorpresa en sorpresa.

—Algo así…

—No se angustie, Hernández; seguro es burocracia, papeleo, del que estamos acostumbrados.

—Seguramente. Bueno, jefe, un placer —se despidió. Al estrechar las manos, Rodríguez le indicó:

—Cualquier cosa que necesite acá en la ciudad, no dude en llamarme —inmediatamente buscó en su escritorio y tomó una tarjeta, acercándosela al venezolano—, yo me tomo un descanso y le ayudo, no hay problema.

—¡Gracias, jefe! Seguro, seguro lo llamo.

Nuevamente se despidieron, y cuando salió de la oficina, a la fría tarde neoyorkina, suspiró, esperando que su diligencia del día siguiente fuera rápida y tranquila. No tenía que caminar mucho, el banco le había reservado una habitación en el hotel _Courtyard by Marriott New York/Manhattan,_ justo al lado, por la calle 40 Oeste.

 _Un buen hotel_ —pensó mientras pedía la llave—, _pero costoso; menos mal que en el banco lo reservaron "todo incluido", porque no tendría como moverme en la ciudad, sobre todo mañana…_ —al entrar a la habitación, sacó su tablet del bolso, activó la aplicación de mapas y buscó el Edificio Chrysler, su próximo destino. Cuando vio su ubicación, sonrió—. _Lo mejor es que está muy cerca, no más de cinco cuadras…_

Cambió de aplicación, para activar una videollamada por _WhatsApp_ a Esperanza, quien atendió casi inmediatamente:

—¡Hola, viajero! ¿Cómo estás, amor?

—¡De lo mejor, amor! ¡Extrañándolos! ¿Cómo están los niños?

—¡Aquí están! —volteó el teléfono, para mostrar a José Francisco sentado en el comedor y a María de Lourdes en su silla alta, cenando— ¡Saluden a papá!

Ambos niños formaron una gritería que emocionó al usualmente ecuánime _Frank,_ quien suspiró y sonrió.

—¡Que Dios y la Reina me los bendiga! —Esperanza volvió a enfocar la atención en su esposo:

—Y cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

—¡Del carajo! ¡Ya resolví el enredo que había con los papeles de la Municipalidad! Un tonto los había registrado donde no correspondía y como la gente de acá de Nueva York anda corriendo, pensaban que había un desfalco.

—¡Menos mal! O sea que te regresas mañana temprano…

—No, recuerda que voy a lo del Departamento de Magia…

—Verdad, ya se me había olvidado.

—Si, bueno, eso pasa… Menos mal que me queda cerca; hasta caminando me puedo ir.

—¡Ah, que bien!

—Sí, no son más de cuatro o cinco cuadras… Me acordé de Andreína y lo que nos contó de su viaje a Madrid, que todo le quedaba relativamente cerca.

—No lo dudo, y más allá, en Nueva York.

—Sobre todo acá en Nueva York… Voy a aprovechar de cenar temprano, me quiere doler la cabeza, quizás es por la tensión que me genera esta ciudad. Minneapolis no es así, menos mal. Ceno y me vengo a ver televisión o a leer algo en la tablet.

—Ah, ok. ¡Que tengas buen provecho! Te mando muchos besos…

Luego de despedirse, _Frank_ bajó a uno de los restaurantes del hotel, donde el servicio era tipo _buffet,_ y era su favorito, pues así se servía según su gusto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se acomodaba la corbata, _Frank_ se imaginaba las infinitas situaciones que se encontraría en el famoso (para los magos estadounidenses) USDoM, cada una más insólita que la otra; y a medida que se le cruzaba por la mente, una sonrisa y un _No creo._

Bajó al restaurante, tomó lo que comería en el desayuno y luego de satisfacer su apetito mañanero, salió a la fría calle, orientándose para saber hacia que lado debía caminar. Sabía que debía ir en sentido contrario al que tomaría para llegar a la Quinta Avenida, hasta llegar a _Park Avenue,_ desde donde vería, a su izquierda, el clásico edificio de la estación Grand Central delante de la moderna estructura de la Torre Metlife. Caminaba tranquilo, viendo cómo los neoyorkinos casi corrían para llegar a sus destinos.

 _Dura vida la de esta gente_ —pensó mientras recordaba como su vida, tanto en Venezuela como en Minneapolis, era mucho más calmada a lo que veía. No pudo evitar detenerse frente a la estación y ver, por unos minutos, el trajín propio de esa hora. Luego de suspirar, giró a la derecha y vio, dos cuadras más allá, su destino: el Edificio Chrysler, el que alguna vez tuvo el título de "El rascacielos más alto del mundo". Enfiló sus pasos hacia allí y al llegar a sus puertas, suspiró y pidió a sus ángeles guardianes y espíritus protectores que lo acompañaran.

Cruzarlas no fue problema, pasar los controles de seguridad tampoco, hasta que un guardia de seguridad, algo hosco, le hizo señas para que abordara un ascensor junto con otras cinco personas. Por señas consultó si ese era _el ascensor._ Una mujer, de porte ejecutivo, le indicó, quedamente:

— _Si va a donde creo que va, sí, es ese._

 _Frank_ sonrió, dando a entender que había comprendido. Al cerrarse el ascensor, enseguida se sintió un extraño tirón… _¿hacia abajo?_ El venezolano se sorprendió, y mucho más cuando veía a los demás pasajeros totalmente adaptados, por lo que entendió que era lugar común y suspiró. Justo en ese instante, el ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas a un ambiente que le recordó el interior de la terminal _Gran Central Station._ Salieron y, lógicamente, _Frank_ buscó un área en la cual le pudieran informar. Al encontrarla, caminó entre resuelto y nervioso a preguntar con quién debía reunirse.

— _Buenos días_ —saludó a una mujer de unos 30 o 35 años, quien escribía rápidamente en el teclado de una computadora. Levantó la mirada y sin dejar de escribir, respondió:

— _Buenos días, señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?_

— _Mire, el lunes recibí una carta del Departamento, solicitando mi presencia acá para…_ —y revisando la carta, confirmó—, _"legalizar su residencia y condición mágica, tanto suya como de sus acompañantes"._

— _¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?_

— _Francisco de Jesús Hernández Gómez_ —luego de teclear rápidamente, la recepcionista sonrió y dijo:

— _Es correcto, señor Hernández. Debe ir a la división de Inmigración, donde lo atenderá el señor Andrew Smith, quien maneja su caso; está en aquella ala_ —y señaló a su izquierda, indicando a _Frank_ un grupo de sillas y unos cubículos, que le recordaron la sala de espera de un banco. Tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos, mientras _Mr. Smith_ se desocupaba. Cuando fue su turno, el venezolano se acercó con cierta aprehensión, sin saber qué iba a ocurrir.

— _Buenos días, señor… ¿Hernández, no?_ —se adelantó el mago, extendiendo su mano.

— _Emmm, sí_ —respondió _Frank,_ devolviendo el saludo.

— _Veo que vino por la comunicación que le enviamos._

— _Si, bueno… de verdad nos tomó de sorpresa, no esperaba recibir esa… "invitación"._

— _Eso pasó porque detectamos la proyección mágica no certificada, emitida el día domingo 4 de los corrientes, a las 9:38 p.m., en el USBank Stadium de Minnesota_ —le indicó, sorprendiendo al venezolano—, _por un adulto, que asumo es usted, y un niño que, entiendo por su cercanía, es su hijo._

— _Wow… Sí, eso es correcto._

— _Lo que nos llama la atención, señor Hernández, es que en su familia hay tres magos y no están registrados en el Departamento; se supone que debió hacerse desde el momento que ingresaron a territorio americano, que entiendo por la información proveniente de Inmigración_ No-maj5 _fue en Enero 18 de 2017, por el Aeropuerto Internacional de Minneapolis-Saint Paul, ¿correcto?_

— _Pues sí, si mal no recuerdo… Y no nos hemos registrado porque, sinceramente, no lo sabíamos._

— _Por supuesto, pero como dicen los abogados_ no-maj, _"el desconocimiento de la ley no exime del delito"_ —cuando _Frank_ fue a replicar, Smith levantó las manos—… _¡Tranquilo, amigo! No estamos acusando a nadie de su familia. Lo que vamos a hacer es proceder a registrar su status y todo lo necesario para legalizar su condición de magos ante el USDoM._

— _Ah, ok… jejejeje…_

Durante la siguiente hora _Frank_ brindó información a Smith acerca de su familia, de cómo manejaban la magia y de lo que les había traído a territorio estadounidense, mientras que el americano le daba instrucciones al venezolano para comenzar a aprender los reglamentos y fundamentos de la magia "al estilo americano", distinta, por supuesto, a la tradición que los Hernández Manrique traían de Venezuela (al menos los adultos).

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Un juego de palabras para el título, a partir de la versión que el grupo _**King Changó,**_ una banda venezolana de latin ska creada en Nueva York por José Andrés Blanco "Blanquito Man", de origen venezolano, hizo del clásico **Englishman In New York** de Sting, con el nombre de **Venezuelan In New York;** en mi caso, un "mago Venezuelensii"… jejejejeje… Una idea que comenzó siendo una propuesta loca para el reto _**"Magia a través de la historia"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_ (el relato _**Mágicos Ancestrales)**_ se terminó convirtiendo en _**esto…**_

(2) Me meto de cabeza en la idea propuesta por Salima Zue Uchiha, llamada _"la Magia Americana, también llamada "Adanvdo" en lengua Cherokee. Pues bien, como su nombre lo indica tiene lugar en Estados Unidos de América. Al ser un país grande en cuestión de territorio, actualmente se ha dividido en tres zonas:_ _ **North**_ _abarcando la línea norte desde Oregon hasta Nebraska y cruzando Illinois hasta Wisconsin; la_ _ **South**_ _desde California hasta Oklahoma y la_ _ **Zona 13**_ _abarcando el territorio de las trece colonias donde se encuentra una mayor actividad mágica por la historia que mantienen Estados como Massachusetts, Rhode Island y Virginia. Cuenta con la tradicional magia inglesa en menor medida, influenciada por el animalismo inspirado en los totem de las culturas nativas y el espiritismo, sin embargo, el uso de varitas mágicas no es estrictamente necesario en los magos y brujas estadounidenses desde el tiempo de los Juicios de Salem._ _La capital de la magia Adanvdo, se encuentra en New York a diferencia de las creencias extranjeras de que se encuentra en Washington D.C., pues después de firmar el Witchcraft Statement, la Compañía Mágica Virginia decidió que la sede del Departamento Nacional de Magia Estadounidense (equivalente al Ministerio de Magia Ingles), se colocara en el territorio de la Zona 13"._ Reconozco, como es debido, el aporte de **Salima** en esta expansión.

(3) Tomándome el atrevimiento, ubico al USDoM (Departamento de Magia de los Estados Unidos) en los sótanos de la Torre Chrysler; sin tomar en cuenta lo que planteó JK en la peli de _"Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ y su MACUSA (Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana) ubicado en el Edificio Woolworth, situado en el 233 de Broadway, Manhattan, también en Nueva York.

(4) Como siempre en mis relatos, tanto ésta como las demás referencias a locaciones de Nueva York son reales, y pueden ser comprobadas a través de la aplicación Google Maps _("Googlead, benditos, googlead",_ **Sorg-esp** _dixit)_

(5) Aunque no me guste, voy a quedarme con la versión _**"Made in USA" by JK,**_ de cómo los magos americanos llaman a los _muggles…_

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Me decidí a lanzar el relato, porque siento que me hace falta mostrarles más de mis _magos venezuelensii,_ especialmente de los migrados más recientes, los Hernández Manrique... Espero que lo disfruten! **  
**


End file.
